nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cages (Hot Air series)
Cages are hazards in the Hot Air series. It, like a few enemies in Hot Air Jr, received an extreme makeover in the game. Appearance Hot Air 1 & 2 The cage appears as a metal circle with blue fencing in the back with spikes all around the edges of the cage. Hot Air Jr Cages appear very different than what is seen in Hot Air 1 & 2. Three cages appear in Hot Air Jr, each with a slightly different appearance. Cages have a general appearance of a box of varying size that has two bars attached to the top and bottom of the box, connected to the box via a medium sized block. The top block will has the face of the cage, which regularly is made up of a long eyebrow and two eyes. The inner sides of the box is lined with spikes. Cages are coloured one standard colour, with other colours used on it shades of the standard colour. The first cage encountered has a simple design, consisting of the aforementioned general traits of a cage. The next cage is seen to have a standard colour of blue, and along with the standard design of a cage, it has a pink bow and its small blocks on the left and right sides of the box that makes up the cage. It also seems to have an angry expression. This cage is bigger than the previous cage, and is possibly the mother of the yellow cage. Found 3/4 through the level is the enormous purple cage. Following the design of usual cages, it has an angry face and a different facial expression. From its male appearance, it is likely the father of the yellow cage. Game information Hot Air 1 & 2 The cage moves on rails, and in both Hot Air games the player starts the level in it. The player and has to move in sync with the cage to progress through the level, or the cage will move faster than the player and cause them to be popped by the spikes. It first appears in the blue column levels in Hot Air, which is one of the hardest levels in the game. The cage will move slowly, gradually picking up speed, going so fast that the player has to blow with the fan at a speed which could kill Hot Air if the cage abruptly stopped. It appears again in Hot Air 2, in a much easier level. This level is bigger than the one in Hot Air 1, and has stars placed at points in the course where they are easily obtained. In levels the cage appears in, no enemies or hazards other than spikes appear. Hot Air Jr Cages appear in the dog house level of Hot Air Jr. In this semi-secret level of the game, three cages are encountered - a father (purple), mother (light blue), and son (yellow) cage. The cages in this level vary in size and movement speed. The first cage encountered is the yellow cage, which is small in size. It moves vertically up, horizontally left, and vertically up again. During its movements, it will alternate in speed. Some times it will speed up (forcing the player to also speed up), and upon coming to the end of its velocity slow down, so that the player may unfortunately collide against the spiky ceiling of the cage. Upon coming to a certain height after its third linear movement, a large blue cage will go around the yellow cage. With the player still trapped in the yellow cage that does not seem to move anymore, blue cage moves horizontally to the right. As the blue spiky beam approaches the player that is stuck in the yellow cage, the yellow cage breaks in two and is pulled from the level. The horizontal path of the blue cage contains most of the stars in the level, and a few spike balls. Upon reaching a wall, which marks the end of the blue cage's path, an even large purple cage forms over the blue cage. As the blue cage moves down, the purple cage will make small, erratic, movements in various directions, such as moving slightly to the left, then a lot to the right. As the blue cage comes to a halt, the purple cage continues moving. As with the yellow cage, the blue cage separates and comes off the screen. The purple cage will move on the bottom of the floor, horizontally left, while again making erratic movements until the end is reached. Cage Dad.PNG|The purple (father) cage Cage Girl.PNG|The light blue (mother) cage Cage Jr.PNG|The yellow (son) cage Category:Hazards Category:Hot Air series